Here With Me
by Celtic Wind
Summary: A song fic showing how I think the scene when Phoebe became human after being in the sea.


_"Here With me"_

By Celtic Wind

Summary: A song fic showing how I think the scene when Phoebe became human after being in the sea.  

Disclaimer: I own nothing Charmed, wish I did but that's life.  Also the song used in this fic is "Here with me" by dido.  

Author's note: I know it's kind of dumb but I was watching the episode one day and this hit me.  Mostly because I didn't like how the episode ended.  *shrugs*Guess I'm just a hopeless romantic.  

The sun beat down on him as Cole stood on the beach.  He spread his arms wide, closing his eyes.  He had to find her, had to save her.  They might not have a future together but he'd not let her become as cold as a fish.  He'd known and loved Phoebe way to long for that.  

_I didn't hear you leave,_

_I wonder how am I still here_

Slowly as he concentrated the figure began to materialize on the rocks.  

She was laying back; her arms raised hands locked behind her head.  Opening her eyes she gazed around.

Cole thought she looked as innocent as a child.  It had been one of the things he'd always loved about her, her seeming innocence laced with reality.  He was glad it was still there, it meant there was truly still hope.  

_I don't want to move a thing,_

_It might change my memory_

"How did I get here?"  The mermaid asked as if to her surroundings and even as her eyes found him Cole opened his eyes saying.  

"I brought you here."  He didn't move a muscle.  

"This isn't happening.  This can't be happening!  This goes beyond stalking!"  Phoebe sighed knowing that when it came to Cole anything was possible.  

"I'm not stalking you.  Paige sent me."  Didn't she realize what was happening to her?  Didn't she know he'd give anything to save her?  Even if it were from herself? But then how to convince her.  

_Oh I am what I am_

_I'll do what I want_

_But I can't hide_

_I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

Slowly Cole knelt before her still lounging form.  He had to make her see, had to show her that no matter what he loved her and he'd do anything for her but he'd not stoop to stalking her.  He had to remind her of his love, of hers and all that they'd meant to one another, even before the source and everything else that had happened.  For if there was one thing that Phoebe had taught him it was love endured.  He had to have faith in that now, had to try or it would all fall apart beyond all repair.  

"I know why you ran, Phoebe."  He murmured softly wanting her to meet his eyes, wanting her to see.  

"You don't know anything about me."  She retorted bitterly, tossing her head sending her wet locks swaying in the breeze.  She looked like a sea Goddess, one with millions of sailors at her feet.  Yet Cole was very glad he had her here like this with none else to see.  

_I don't want to call my friends,_

_They might wake me from this dream_

_And I can't leave this bed,_

_Risk forgetting all that's been_

"You thought you could escape into this big ocean, that the waves would wash away your pain, but they won't... not until you admit what

Drove you here in the first place."  He said and her eyes finally met his, and he saw both pain and anger there.  

"I know what drove me here."  She waved a hand dismissively and then spat one single word.    "You."  

"Yeah, but why?"  He asked and when he saw a flicker of the old Phoebe in her gaze he pressed on.  "And don't say because you're scared of me, because you're

Not.  Come on. You don't want to spend eternity alone just to avoid the truth.

If not for me, be honest for your own sake.  Don't lose yourself because of me.  He urged.  

"What do you want me to say?"

"You don't have to say anything."  He said gently not daring to touch her although there was nothing more he wanted than to touch her cheek and tell her he loved her again and always.  Still this was not the time for that.  "All you have to do to free yourself is admit how you truly feel about me, in your heart."

_Oh I am what I am_

_I'll do what I want_

_But I can't hide_

_I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

Phoebe really didn't know if she could, if she did she'd never leave him, if she let the truth be known she'd forsake everything for him.  And yet she didn't want to lose him, not again.  She loved and needed him way too much.  She thought about Jason but she hadn't cared for him.  Bowing her head she knew it was all true, she loved Cole, heart, body and soul.  

Slowly there was a tingling that began at the base of her tale and which shimmied up until it was completely replaced by a very human pair of legs.   

When her eyes once more met his Cole saw the truth and wanted to gather her close and yet he was not sure if she'd welcome such an action.  After al he'd tried t brainwash, poison and kill her and her family.  In the end he simply got to his feet and extended a hand to help her up.  

"Here."  Cole said and pealing off his jacket he draped it about her shoulders.  

"Cole?"  

"Hmm?"  He asked after a moment of silence.  

"How could you be so sure?"  She asked and he didn't need any prompting as to what she was talking about.  

"I had a feeling."  He said thinking of how Paige had shown him the truth.  Watching then he almost smiled when she lifted the sleeve of the jacket to her nose to smell it.  

Phoebe thought the coat smelled like aftershave, sea air and the man who usually wore it.  It was a smell she'd never tire of.  She hoped she'd never have to again, she knew they had hurdles to over come, problems that would have to be solved but she didn't care, if it meant keeping Cole, the real Cole then she'd do anything short of selling her soul.  

_Oh I am what I am_

_I'll do what I want_

_But I can't hide_

_I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Together they walked from that spot and back to his car hand in hand.  True the road ahead would be rough they'd do it.  _

_Until you're resting here with me_


End file.
